


Castiel, A Haikiu

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haiku, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries his hand at poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, A Haikiu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Chemistry class. I was very bored.

Please, have sex with me  
You godly motherfucker  
Holy shit, your hair!


End file.
